


The Helicarrier

by csulliven



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Forgiveness, Gen, Helicarrier (Marvel), Hurt Steve Rogers, Near Death Experiences, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Realization, Secrets, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Video, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csulliven/pseuds/csulliven
Summary: Tony is searching through Hydra files when he stumbles onto a video under the Winter Soldier that's labeled Helicarrier.





	The Helicarrier

Tony was looking through the Hydra files when he found it. He knew that if Hydra hid a secret like his parents death there would be other secrets out there. Tony wanted to expose those secrets every single one of them. He wouldn’t let them be hidden in the overload of Hydra secrets. That’s when he found this folder. It is labeled Winter Soldier. He didn’t want to click it, yet his hand seemed to have a mind of his own. There were video files under different labels. One of the files was cleansing, another malfunctions, the third was missions. That one seemed like what he was looking for. He clicked on the file to be created with video files. There seemed to be debriefings. He clicked on one letting it run off to the side as he continued looking through the files. The video he clicked on was labeled test run.   
Bucky sat in a metal chair shirtless. His hair was shorter and his metal arm had what looked like dirt on it. Someone was asking questions about the mission. Tony wasn’t watching too closely. When the video ended it had words across the screen. The words read To see wiping and reset see cleansing file. Tony almost moved to click on that folder when a different video caught his eye. It was the most recent video, and it seemed to be from the day Shield fell. The file was labeled Helicarrier. He clicked on it and then leaned back to watch.  
The video started with the video staring out of the window. He heard gunfire and the camera rotated to follow the noise. When the camera turned back towards the inside of the room he noticed Rogers and Barnes. He couldn’t see Barnes face, and Steve’s was mostly hidden by his helmet. Tony almost turned it off when Steve spoke.   
“People are gonna die Buck. I can’t let that happen,” There was silence as they stared at each other. “Please don’t make me do this,” There seemed to be a plea in his voice. A plea that Tony only heard Steve’s voice once before.They stared at each other and Tony didn’t know what to expect. He had seen Cap after and he was not good. He was surprised when it was Steve that made the first move. He threw his shield and the fight had begun. There was a brutal grace to their fighting and Tony found himself enraptured. He saw Barnes graze cap and couldn’t help but flinch. The brutalness in the fight shocked Tony. With how hard Steve fought to protect Barnes he never thought that they could fight so brutally. When they fall off the railing he loses sight of them. The frame changes and he continues to watch. They seem to be putting all they have into this fight.  
He watches as Steve gets stabbed. He watches as Steve grabs Barnes by the throat and flips him down. He barely hears the Drop it as Steve dislocates Barnes shoulder. He continues to watch as Steve chokes Barnes long enough to knock him out. Tony sits there in silence as Steve makes his way back up to the control panel. He sees Steve stumble when he’s shot in the leg. He can’t help but root for him. A gasp escapes him when he watches Steve get shot in the abdomen. Steve still stands up though and finishes his mission. He hears Steve say, “Fire now. Do it. Do it now,” He knew Steve went missing for a couple of hours and that he ordered Hill to shoot down the Helicarriers. It looks like Tony is about to find out what happened. Tony doesn’t know what to think when the camera shakes and he can see glass and metal starting to fall with Steve in the center. He hears screaming and Steve start to move, if slowly. He think Steve is going to pull of a miracle and dive into the water and land on the beach. The frame switches again. He sees Barnes under a beam and Steve lifting the beam allowing Barnes to move. Steve can barely stand though.   
“You know me,” There is desperation in his voice. This fight is not like the one earlier.  
“No I don’t,” Tony watches as Barnes hits Steve with his metal arm. The both fall and struggle to regain their footing.  
“Bucky. You’ve known me your whole life,” Another smack across the face. Tony doesn’t know what he’s watching. He wants to yell at Steve to get off the helicarrier. Tony knows Natasha is in a chopper trying to find him.  
“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes,” Another punch.  
“Shut Up!” Steve as he gets up takes off his helmet.  
“I’m not gonna fight you,” Tony watches as Steve drops his shield. Tony stares at the shield sitting across the workshop from him. He realizes that shield has been dropped for Barnes before. That Steve has no problem leaving the shield behind for Barnes. For Bucky. “You’re my friend,” Bucky charges Steve and tackles him to the ground.  
“You’re my mission,” Steve doesn’t try to stop him at all as his face gets beaten and Barnes yells.  
“Then finish it. Cause I’m with you till the end of the line,” Barnes lowers it, but before either reacts the floor falls out from under them and Tony watches as Steve plummets to the water below. Barnes jumps in after him and Tony loses sight of both of them.   
Tony doesn’t know what to think. The screen turns off and he just sits there staring at it. He knows that Barnes means more than the Avengers to Steve, but for Steve to sit there and let Barnes kill him? Tony still isn’t willing to talk to Steve. Steve betrayed him and lied to him, but if Barnes just escapes with the rest of the outlaws. There is nothing Tony can do about it.  
“Barnes I don’t know what you did to inspire such loyalty, but I hope you don’t screw it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read any of my other works, I have started to develop a pattern of the type of stories I write. Here is another Idea that popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
